


Tsunami

by SmileySunflower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, M/M, Natural Disasters, Post-Avengers (2012), Survival, Team Bonding, Vacations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: The Avengers came together to defeat Loki and the Chitari at the battle of New York. Now, they must learn how to work together as a team, which proves especially difficult for the two most hard-headed members. What better way to get to know each other than to go on a vacation. Sounds relaxing enough. But what happens when natural disasters strike and Iron Man and Captain America are forced to work together in order to not only find their way back the rest of the team, but to survive.





	Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the movie "The Impossible". I think it's a really great movie and I recommend it for all, but please note there are a few scenes that might make you uncomfortable if you don't like the sight of blood or injuries. It's rated PG-13.

Drones. Everywhere. Hundreds of them. Thousands maybe.

Ugly little things. They were skinny and only about five feet tall. Orange bodies with blue heads, hands, and feet, glowing green eyes and no other features on their faces. They didn't have weapons of any sort, only ran around terrorizing the city destroying property and climbing buildings. But they were annoying, super annoying. 

Cap's shield bounced off a drone while Iron Man's repulsers took down another long line of them. Black Widow's Widow bites sunk into more drone's heads disabling them together with Hawkeye's arrows that flew through the air at rapid speed. Thor's hammer crashed through the drones' bodies and Hulk...well Hulk did what Hulk does best: Hulk smashed.

Cap's voice came filtering through the coms. "Alright, team, listen up. Iron Man and Thor, you take the north side and try to cut off their point of attack, Widow, you and Hawkeye take the south and knock out any drones that have made it into civilian territory. I'll eliminate any trying to enter the city, and, Hulk, smash all remaining drones."

A roar was heard down the road. Iron Man stopped mid flight and saw a giant green mass run straight into a cluster of drones. The drones flew into the air, and it reminded Tony of a bowling ball knocking down pins. Yep, Hulk was smashing alright.

"Stark!" He heard Thor calling him and flew off once again, "Yeah, coming, Goldie Locks." His suit detected the drones entry point and blasted hundreds of drones as they came barreling through the portal from who knows where. "This isn't working," he thought to himself, "There are to many," he yelled into the coms. We have to cut of the portal." Tony pursed his lips as soon as he heard Cap's response, "No, stick to the plan, Stark." 

"What plan exactly, you gave orders to take out the ones that are already here, but what about the ones that are on their way?" Natasha backed him up, "He's got a point, Cap." 

Cap's trademarked 'Sigh of Disappointment' drifted through the coms. "Stick to the plan." Tony was over this, "Oh my god, there is no plan. You want a plan? I'll give one to you: You, Widow and Merida head to the entry point and hit the drones coming in with all you've got, Point Break and I will close the portal, and, Hulk," a roar came over the coms, "smash." 

"Got it, Stark."

"No! Team, you listen to me-" Tony cut Cap off, "How is it a team if you're the only one who gets to make any decisions. I don't remember voting to put you in charge. Let's finish this."

"Stark!" Tony ignored him. Cap may think he's always right, but he's not and he needs to stop running the team like a dictatorship. "Jarvis, how do we close the portal?" Statistics flashed in front of his face as he took down another round of drones. "Yes, Sir, my scans indicate a weak spot at the bottom of the portal. You must hit it head on to close the portal." 

"That's easy. Alright, Lumberjack, use your meow meow and hit the bottom of the portal same time I do." The God of Thunder smirked at him and nodded. See Cap, this is how you run a team, maybe they should put Iron Man in-charge. He saw Cap standing on the ground, fists clenched and looking pissed. Tony didn't care if he was peeved, that's just to bad, Golden boy, deal with it. 

He maneuvered his suit through the herds of drones as he shot them down and neared the shimmering green portal floating a few feet in the air. Hulk was smashing, nothing unusual there, and Hawkeye and Widow were stationed on the ground, hitting the incoming drones with everything they had and he saw Cap's shield take out another drone before actually saw the captain himself. He was pretty sure he saw Cap send a dirty look his way, but whatever. Tony doesn't care.

Thor was there waiting for him, hammer sparking with power the demigod drew from above. Tony gave him a short nod and together they blasted the bottom of the portal, watching as it grew smaller and smaller, and any drones attempting to get through were cut in half and into pieces. 

As the portal closed completely, the head of a drone dropped through before the portal disappeared with a little sparkle. It rolled and Tony came to rest on the ground and stopped the decapitated head with his foot and crushed it under the boot of the suit. He glanced around and smiled, "Well look at that, we won." 

Cap came stalking over to him, looking as self righteous as ever. "Stark! You can't act without my okay, why can't you understand that? I am the leader here, not you. That means that you listen to my orders and follow them without question." His face was turning red under his helmet. 

Tony was bored and picked up the remains of the crushed drone head, tossing it back and forth. "Your orders were crap. I found out how to end the situation, which was very easy I might add, and Muscles and I took care of it. Look, no more drones. We won, everyone's happy."

Rogers glared hard at him through squinted eyes and his fists clenched once again. "Huh," Tony thought, "he does that a lot when he's talking to me. I have the suit on, maybe he wants to go a few rounds."

"Listen here, Stark-" He was cut off as the portal came back and reformed with a vengeance, this time even bigger. Hundreds more drones came pouring out of it. Fuck.

Rogers glared at him, "You were saying?" he said haughtily. "Avengers, here's the plan-"

"Oh fuck you're godforsaken plan!" Tony flew up to the portal and blasted the bottom of it again. That seemed to do something... sparks flew and then suddenly everything disappeared and the surrounding areas turned green as the simulation ended and the background was once again that of the green screen. 

Oops.

Guess he used to much power.

"Godammit, Stark! Can you at least follow orders once?" Cap yelled up at the hero in the sky. "Why? That would ruin my fun." Tony flew down to the ground and landed right in front of Captain America, he lifted the face plate.

"This is serious, Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's a training exercise."

"Nevertheless, this is practice for future battles, you need to listen to what you're told."

"Yes, mom." Cap, who had turned to leave, spun back around, ripped the helmet off and walked right up to the other man and practically shoved his face into Tony's. 

"You know what, Stark-"

"What?" Tony grinned, "Do tell."

"You're a burden to this team. I have half a mind to kick you off."

"You can't kick me off, that's up to the pirate." Cap pushed up his chest until it was flush against the suit. "Then maybe I'll just have to have a little chat with Fury about not putting children on my team."

"Comparing me to a child, Cap? Come on, at least be a little original."

"I'd like to put you in your place so much, Stark. Teach you some discipline and respect." Tony laughed. 

"I have the suit on, Capsicle, lets go a few rounds." 

"Oh yeah, you think you can win? You're so cocky, Stark." 

"I am cocky and confident and charming, and hundreds of other flattering adjectives. But yeah, I know I can win."

Cap moved in even closer, their noses touching, "Prove it."

Tony was about to punch Rogers in his stupidly perfect teeth, but Fury intervened, his voice filling the training room through the speakers. "All right, boys, calm down and get your sorry asses to the conference room for the debriefing."

Rogers let out a huff and backed away, only to purposely bump into Ton'y shoulder hard as we walked past. The genius stumbled back and went to make a snarky remark.

"Stark."

One word from Fury's had him shutting his mouth. Tony wasn't scared of Fury, but knew what he was capable of and didn't want to deal with Fury's fury twice in one day. He sighed, shut the face plate and blasted off into the air. He parked his suit in the lab he had there at Shield Headquarters. He stepped out of his suit and waited until he saw the others before he started walking towards the conference room. 

Somehow he ended up behind Cap. Great. The team made their way to the room and Tony wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, so when Rogers stopped suddenly Tony ran into him, causing them both the stumble. Cap turned and glared roughly at him. Tony glared back. 

"Come on, guys," Clint said, pulling them apart before blows could be thrown, "at least play nice until we sit down." 

"I'm always nice," Tony retorted, "Tell Mr. Thing here that-"

"I'd like to tell you a few things, Stark, like how-"

"Alright!" Natasha sighed, pushing them in the room, "Just stop talking to each other."

"Gladly." Tony huffed and he pushed his way past the captain. 

Fury stared them down as they entered the conference room. "You mother fuckers are a serious pain in my black ass." Tony heaved in a heavy sigh, this was going to be fun. 

Tony plopped down into the nearest empty chair and rolled. Ohhh, rolling, spinning chairs, his favorite. Rogers took the seat opposite of him, but kept his eyes firmly on his hands which were clenched on top of the table. Tony grinned to himself, he loved getting a rise out of Cap. Something about the way Cap reacted to him and never backed down had Tony wanting to irritate the blond more and more. It was just too much fun. 

Natasha and Clint sat side by side as usual. The spy twins, Tony called them, dangerous and not to be trusted. Bruce sat across from them, next to Thor. 

Bruce had de-Hulked as was holding an ice pack to his head. He slumped into his chair and closed his eyes, clearly exhausted. "Remind me again why a Code Green was necessary for a training exercise? I thought we wanted to limit the Hulk." Fury didn't even glance at him, to busy eyeing Tony making the genius squirm slightly, "We are limiting the Hulk, but it was necessary for the exercise because the simulation was meant to be like an actual battle in reality and how the team would handle a situation for real." His gaze darkened, "Obliviously it would be a disaster since you all insist on doing your own thing. You failed by the way."

"That's not what happened," Cap started angrily, "we had it under control. If Stark had only listened to my orders-"

"You're orders were a load of shit. There were too many drones coming out of the portal for us to handle. For every one drone we destroyed, five more came running out after it." He crossed his arms and leaned back to relax in the chair, "We needed to close the portal so no more could get through, not defeat the ones that were already here. We could handle those after the portal closed because then we wouldn't have been doing two things at once." He gave the fuming captain one of his paparazzi smiles, "Or is that too much for your 1940's brain to understand?"

Fists slammed down on the table and Cap rose to his feet, "You know what, Stark!" Tony spun in his chair, "No I don't know, but I'm sure you'll tell me." 

"Sit down, Rogers. Stark, stop being an asshole." Tony shrugged, hands up in a placating manner, "I can't help it, it's part of my charm." Steve grumbled as has say back down across from the engineer, "Charm my ass." Tony sneered at him, "I'd love to see your ass, Hot Shot." 

Steve was seething, but Fury placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder before he could jump across the table and attack Tony. "This is exactly the kind of shit I'm taking about. You people can't stand each other half the time and that has to change." The one eyed director glanced around the room to see if anyone would debate with him. No one did, even though Tony wanted to put his two cents in, but he's not dumb, and contrary to popular belief he does know when to shut up. Most of the time he just choses not to, it makes life more fun and interesting. Sue him. He'll still be rich. 

Natasha spoke up for the first time since entering the room, "And how do you propose we unify the team?" Her facial expression was blank and Tony couldn't gauge what she was thinking. That made him cautious of the red head, that and the fact that she was a super spy. He liked her enough, just didn't trust her. Tony didn't trust anyone on the team. 

Fury was prepared with an answer to her question. A very surprising answer. 

"You sons of bitches are going on a vacation. Team bonding style."

"What?"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Cool!"

"What is a vacation? We do not have those on Asgard."

"That's awesome!" 

The team all seemed to have different reactions to the news, Natasha and Bruce confused but pleased, Clint was excited, Thor seemed into it, Tony was overjoyed because, yay vacation, and Cap...well you can imagine how he reacted. He shot Fury an incredulous look, "Director Fury, with all due respect, I really don't think that's what the team needs right now. We're still getting to know each other and we still have a lot of training to do."

Fury was unfazed, "Yes, I know, Captain, that's why you need to go on a vacation. To bond, get to know each other, learn to trust each other, and maybe then you'll all start to act like a team. I want a team of Avengers that knows how to communicate, work with one another and has each other's back no matter what." Cap went to speak again, but Fury cut him off, "This is not up for debate, Cap, the decision has been made. You leave tomorrow." He glared at the six people sitting before him as he started to leave, "I want and expect a strong, cohesive team by the time you get back. You have two weeks." He looked long and hard at Steve and Tony, almost sending a nonverbal message to the both of them saying, "I'm especially talking to the two of you morons." 

Tony rolled his eyes and played with the sleeve of his shirt. It wasn't his fault Rogers didn't like him, loads of people don't like him and it doesn't faze the genius in the slightest. He snuck a glance at the blond who was staring a hole through the conference room table, mouth drawn in a firm line. Whatever. He can sulk all he wants, they're going on vacation whether he likes it or not. Tony is certainly happy about it. 

Fury opened the door to exist as Clint piped up, "Can you at least tell us where we're going?"

The director turned, smirking at him and said one word.

"Bali."


End file.
